List of Transformers: Earth Heroes Characters
The list of characters from the television series, ''Transformers: Earth Heroes''. AUTOBOTS: Main Autobots: * Optimus Prime: The heroic, brave, courageous, wise, noble, benevolent, honorable, jolly, adventurous, and respectful leader of the Autobots. He was a young Autobot trainer who works in the Elite Guard until the Decepticons begins their violent attacks on Cybertron. Nearly dying, he was found by Alpha Trion where he was rebuild with a new body and gain the Martix of Leadership, thus making him a Prime. After crashing to Earth, he seek to protect the plant at costs and believe that all being in the universe should live in peace and harmony. He transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Bumblebee: The team's youngest and scout, while he sometimes cocky, hotheaded, and sometimes being serious from times to times when the missions gets a bit serious for him, he does has a good heart and always listen to Optimus, which he seek to prove himself worthy to him and the others, which sometime make him rake risks. Voiced by Ben Schwartz. * Ratchet: The team's top medic, * Ironhide: Optimus' closet friend and weapons specialist, * Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan): The Autobots' top flyer and was once an former Decepticon, also being a former friend to Starscream, who quit when he learn that they are evil. At first, he refuse to join the Autobots, cause they that he's a spy until Optimus left him in, making finding friends that he truly needs. He's a bit of a hothead from times to times and sometime going solo, he has a good heart and left his fellow comrade to help him out with his problems. He transforms into a fighter jet. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Seaspary: The team's underwater specialist, who loves study sea animals and has a soft spot for the ocean who also wise and honest. While on his spare time, he would go to the ocean and studying all kind of sea creatures. He transforms into a submarine. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Elite Guards: * Warpath: * Elita-One: * Rodimus: * Jazz: * Preceptor: Dinobots: * Grimlock: The all powerful Autobot of all and leader of the Dinobots, he's has mighty strength and a voracious appetite. He transforms into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Slug: * Swoop: * Velocirazor: * Slapper: Aerialbots: * Superion: ** Silverbolt: ** Fireflight: ** Airazor: ** Breakaway: ** Metalhawk: ** Skydive: Protectobots: * Defensor: ** Hot Spot: ** Prowl: ** First Aid: ** Waterlog: ** Blades: ** Groove: Technobots: * Computron: ** Scattershot: ** Nosecone: ** Lightspeed: ** Afterburner: ** Aerobolt: ** Tankor: Buildbots: * Landfill: ** Wedge: ** Hoist: ** Quickmix: ** Heavy Lord: ** Neutro: Maximals: * Leobreaker: * Rhinox: * Rattrap (Rattle in Japan): * Cheetor (Cheetus in Japan): * Blackarachnia: * Nightscream: * Tigatron: Other Autobots: * Ultra Magnus: * Alpha Trion: * * * * * * * DECEPTICONS: Main Decepticons: * Megatron: * Starscream: * Soundwave: ** Ravage: ** Laserbeak: ** Rumble: * Blackout: * Barricade: * Thunderblast: * Shockwave: Vehicons: * Insecticons: * Shrapnel: * Bombshell: * Kickback: Constructicons: * Devastator: ** Dirt Boss: ** Scrapper: ** Bonecrusher: ** Scavenger: ** Hook: ** Long Haul: ** Mixmaster: Combaticons: * Bruticus: ** Onslaught: ** Swindle: ** Brawl: ** Blast Off: ** Vortex: Stunticons: * Menasor: ** Motormaster: ** Breakdown: ** Dead End: ** Wildrider: ** Drag Strip: Terrorcons: * Abominus: ** Hun-Gurrr: ** Cutthroat: ** Rippersnapper: ** Bolt: ** Sinnertwin: Predacons: * Predaking: ** Razorclaw: ** Waspinator: ** Headstrong: ** Crazybolt: ** Sky-Byte (Gel-Shark in Japan): ** Rampage: Other Decepticons: * HUMANS: Main Humans: * Spike Witwicky: * * * * * Recurring Humans: * Other Humans: * MINI-CONS: Autobots' Mini-Cons: * Sparkplug: * Sparkride: * Jolt: * Pinpoint: * * Decepticons' Mini-Cons: * Overkill: * Wind Sheer: * * * * Other Mini-Cons: * Leader-1: The supreme leader of the Mini-Cons, OTHER TRANSFORMERS: * Unicron: * Sideways: *Quintession: